Mysterious Noise
by Kyra88
Summary: Cries could be heard within the castle but where are they coming from and why.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mysterious Noise

Rated: M for sexual content and f/f. If you don't like it then don't read .

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns these characters.

**Mysterious**** Noise**

Silent crying could be heard coming down the darkened hallways. But what hall is it coming from? Minerva McGonagall was running down the halls trying to get there in time before her love would leave her forever. Though she had taught at this school for many years she couldn't figure out from where the crying where coming from. The sounds echoed off all of the walls. The school is now turned in to a maze. Minerva hoped that she was the only one that could hear the cries so no one else would find her beloved in the worst state possible.

Just a few months ago their love started to grow strong for each other. Finally after the Yule ball Minerva got up the nerves to go and talk to her beloved. She knew that this was most likely not going to work out since the one she loved was a student. She also did not wanting to be rejected if her love didn't feel the same ways as she did. McGonagall knew deep down in her heart that her loved would be returned. Their eyes would meet in class, in the halls, and when they dined; but what she favored the most was the sweet touch of her hand.

Minerva was now running so hard that her legs where burning and shaking so bad she could hardly keep going. Opening door after door but never finding the right one. She came to a dead stop in front of one of the hallways where nobody ever went. She listened very closely and could finally tell that the cries had now turned into screams. Minerva took out her wand and made her way down the hall, trying not to make any noise. Finally at the end of the hall there was an old wooden door. Minerva put her ear to the door can could hear the cries of pain.

When Minerva opened the door she could not believe what see saw. Her face went white with shock and then turned bright red with anger. The anger was so strong she couldn't even see straight. This sick scene of rape and torture unfolded before her eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a lot longer

**Anger**

There she was this poor figure hanging from the ceiling with her arms tied with rope and her wrist where all ready bleeding. Her feet where left to dangle about an inch above the ground. Her front was bruised and battered from the beatings.

As Minerva looked to the person who was behind the poor girl it was Lucius Malfoy. With his whole hand inside the girls vaginal opening and pumping it in as far as he could then pulling out and then right back in. She was screaming so loud it was almost deafening when you were in the room.

Minerva locked eyes with Malfoy right when she opened the door and he just stopped completely while still in side of the girl. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU SON OF A BITCH", yelled Minerva while locking eyes with her love? Malfoy just simply pulled out of the girl and started backing up against the wall while laughing. When he pulled off the poor thing made a little whimper.

McGonagall quietly pulled out her wand and sent Lucius sailing through the air and slamming into the wall. When he hit the wall he smashed his head hard enough that is made him passed out.

Minerva then made her way to the girl hanging still from the ceiling. "Sweetheart, darling are you ok? Please talk to me." Minerva unchained the poor girl and caught her in her arms, but as soon as she did that the girl just cried out in pain. This made Minerva almost lose her balance since the floor had puddles of blood and was already hard enough to ignore. Minerva was able to make her way to a sitting position on the floor near the wall.

Thank god because by this time Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey where on their way. When they got there Lucius was still knockabout and bleeding from a cut on his head. While Minerva was rocking the now passed out girl in her arms. She was trying to stand up and was going to try and carry the limp body but keep falling down because she just couldn't find the strength.

Minerva heard footsteps coming near and looked up to see Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. As she saw them Minerva just started sobbing even harder. Dumbledore wrapped a blanker around the poor girl and carried her in his arm as they made their way back the hospital wring. But Minerva went up to Malfoy and started kicking him as hard as she could in the stomach. Out of nowhere Snape came and was able to make her stop.

"Minerva stop, please you need to stop!" said Snape.

Minerva looked into his eyes and saw anger mixed with hate also sorrow and she knew he would take care of Lucius. With that Minerva started running to the hospital wing.

When she got there she couldn't hear any noise at all but when she opened the door she could hear the screams of your one true love. So she quickly closed the door because she didn't want any more people to hear the ear splitting screams. Between screams one could hear the poor girl cry out only one name, "MINERVA". Upon hearing her name being cried out Minerva ran to the girl's bed side.

"Oh, Hermione sweetheart I'm here now" cried McGonagall "and I will never let anything hurt you again."

Madam Pomfrey was had started looking at the wounds that Lucius had inflicted on the poor girl. There were many bite marks on her breast and inner thighs; he bit so hard some were bleeding. Her face was badly beaten; she had a broken nose and Hermione's right eye was swollen shut. Her back had some bruises from being thrown against the wall a couple of time. But the worse was her vaginal area from being brutally raped by Lucius. Her vagina was stretched badly and the blood was starting to dry on her legs. To get a closer look Madame Pomfrey asked McGonagall and Dumbledore to step out so she could have a better view of the damage.

Hermione didn't want Minerva to leave and Minerva also did not want to leave but Dumbledore was able to take Minerva out of the room. Dumbledore wrapped his arms around his best friends body and let her just cry. He tried soothing her by say everything will be alright and that Lucius Malfoy would be punished for his crime severally.

"Snape has already sent an owl to Azkaban informing them what has a happened; so the ministry will be here in a couple of minutes to lock him away. " At hearing this Minerva's sobs became less and her body also was not shaking so hard.

Finally, about thirty minutes later Madame Pomfrey opened the door and stepped out and shut the door. "Poppy please tells me how she is doing and what damage the sick bastard did to her" Minerva said with a shaky voice.

"Yes please, dear", said Dumbledore.

"Well my dear friends I have given her a sleeping potion so she is now sleeping and when I'm done talking to you I will clean out her wounds and put ointment on them to start the healing, but there was lot of damage done to her vaginal area." With a heavy sigh Poppy told the two the extant of Hermione's vaginal wounds.

"As you could tell from the bleeding her walls had been stretched out very badly which cause tearing and that lead to the bleeding" said Poppy while shaking her head. "There also was some anal bleeding to from forced entry."

"But will she be able to have intercourse again or children?" asked Minerva with tears in her eyes.

"At this point Minerva I'm not sure" said Poppy with a tear sliding down her cheek.

Dumbledore just held McGonagall at hearing all of this. He too had tears in his eyes but would not cry in front of his friends. He wanted to be strong for them but mostly for Minerva. He heard a noise from behind him and turned to see Professor Snape walking towards them.

"Dumbledore, Malfoy has been taken to Azkaban and will go to trial next week" said Snape. "How is she doing "he said sadly?

"She is sleeping but her wounds are bad and thankful Minerva got there in time because I don't think she would have made it" stated Madam Pomfrey.

"May I go to her" asked McGonagall?

"Of course dear go to her I know she needs you and you need her" cried Poppy."But also I'm upset to ask this of you but I need your help to cleaning and wrapping her wounds."

"I would not have it be any other person beside me and you" cried Minerva.

So Minerva went to her side and never left her side just in cast her love would wake up she didn't want her to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you all like this chapter.

Dreams and Games

That night after dinner had been just like all the other nights at Hogwarts. Hermione was on her way to the library to do some more studying for the potions test she had the next day. Also she wanted some peace and quiet, time away from the guys. So she gathered her supplies and told the guys don't wait up for her, because after the library she was going to and have tea with Minerva. Hermione started to think of how it started.

Tea with her beloved Professor had started after the troll attack back in her first year. They talked about school, books, problems, and just any other things that popped into their heads. It started with meeting every Wednesday at eight and would usually go until midnight because they never ran out of things to talk about.

_In Hermione's fifth year she started to have a crush on her professor. She thought it was just a little one and that it would fade over time because she also liked guys still. She dated guys, Victor in her fourth year and Dean in the sixth year. Instead of the little crush going away it grew and grew into full blown love. _

_The love began to really grow when in the fifth year she witnessed her beloved professor get hit with the stunning spellings. She screamed when it happened and started to cry when she saw Professor McGonagall fall to the ground. Oh God how she thought that Minerva was dead. _That when their relationship started to go beyond student and teacher.

_Late one night Hermione had awaken from a nightmare that was of McGonagall being killed and her never knowing just how much Hermione loved her. So Hermione went running to her Professors living courters crying. She whispered the password "Ginger Newt" and went _

_straight to the bedroom. Seeing her love fast asleep she went over and just kneeled by the bed softly crying but afraid to wake her up._

_Minerva thought she could hear someone crying close by so she slowly opened her eyes to look around and try to figure out where the mysterious crying was coming from. There beside her bed was Ms. Hermione Granger crying into her hands. _

"_Hermione what's wrong?" This made Hermione to start crying even harder now by hearing Minerva's voice._

"_I had a nightmare in which you were killed" cried Hermione. "I was so scared that it was really I had to come here and see that you were still alive."_

_This made Minerva's eyes start to tear up by hearing how much she was valued by this person. _

"_Come here Hermione and let's go have a cup of tea and talk about the dream". Minerva took her into a hug and then led her in to the living room for a cup of tea. _

"_Dear, do you want to tell me more of the dream? "_

"_Umm… ." taking a sip of the hot tea. She thought it was now or never, so she set down her tea and kneeled down in front of Minerva._

"_What is it Hermione?" asked Minerva with a confused look of her face. _

_All of a sudden Hermione placed her lips on to hers for a small kiss and then pulled away. Minerva just stared in wonder of what just happened. "S-sorry I just had to kiss you because I love you and that's why I was so scared because I thought you had died before I ever got the chance to tell you that I love you" cried Hermione. _

"_I can't believe you just said that" whispered Minerva._

"_I'm sorry I will go now"_

"_Wait" _

"_Please I don't want to hear you say that you could never love me because I'm your student" moaned Hermione. She ran out of the room before McGonagall could even get her mind in gear to stop her from leaving. _

_A minute later Minerva was running down the stairs in search of the girl. Finally when rounding a corner she saw the bushed haired girl walking at a slow jog. "Hermione, please stop I need to talk to you" Minerva called after her. _

"_What you want to tell me that you're mad at me and think that I'm sick for wanting to be with another woman" Cried Hermione? Before she could think of anything else to say those lips were on hers. Kissing softly but showing how much love and need there was for her. Then it was over just as fast. Hermione gasped for air since the kiss took her breath away._

"_w-What was that?"_

"_That was me showing that I to love you just as much as you love m." gasped Minerva. _

Then there out of the darkness came a cloaked figure stalked out. But before she could even really see who it was her world went black. When Hermione came to her jaw really hurt because of the blow that landed on it. Once the dizziness went away she realized that she was hanging from a rope and couldn't touch the ground no matter how hard she tried.

She then heard someone behind her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Filthy little mud blood "hissed the voice.

"Malfoy you bastard let me go" whimpered Hermione.

"But we haven't even had the chance to play yet." Malfoy laughed. "I want to hear your spirit break and die from the games we will play" he hissed. In an instant Malfoy stripped Hermione of all her cloths with a yank and a little tug.

"Pleas Lucius let me go please" Hermione pleaded with her monster. Hermione shivered when she felt his cold clammy hands touch her body. Roaming where ever her wanted them to go. He loved to listen to her whimper and the feel of how she tried to get away.

Then there her scream filled the room and time after time Lucius started his sick twisted game.


End file.
